The Eds and Neighborhood Kids Ride The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera
The Eds and Neighborhood Kids Ride The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera is the first episode of The Eds and Neighborhood Kids Ride. Plot Edd builds a time machine that sends him, his friends and neighborhood kids back to Universal Studios, 1990 to ride "The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera". Transcript (The Eds and Neighborhood Kids are inside their seats) Eddy: "All aboard the money train! We're gonna be rich! Drowning in cash! Swimming in moohlah! Top in the heat, baby!" (The ride starts, as Boo-Boo tells Yogi to start it) Jonny: "I'm ready to bust with excitement!" Eddy: "Oh, yeah!" (The ride's power source is pulled by a big rubber band) Edd: "3, 2, 1, ignition!" (The ride's power source launches) Eddy: "YEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Jimmy: (Screaming) Jonny: "Woo-hoo!" (The riders are in the Flintstones universe) Jonny: "Right on!" (Dastardly and Muttley are right in front of Yogi, Boo-Boo and the riders, Elroy yells for help, as Yogi, Boo-Boo and the riders follow them) Ed: "Fly, butterfly, fly!" (Yogi, Boo-Boo and the riders are about to bump into Dastardly and Muttley) Edd: "Not good, not good!" (Yogi, Boo-Boo and the riders bump into Dastardly and Muttley and fly down to a cliff) The Eds: (Screaming) Nazz: (Screaming) Jimmy: (Screaming) Kevin: "Whoa!" Edd: "That was quite an experience!" Sarah: "Look out!" (Yogi, Boo-Boo and the riders ride through were Fred works at) Rolf: "Shacklaham!" Ed: "Flipping!" (Giggling) (Yogi, Boo-Boo and the riders ride through Fred's close-up) Jimmy: (Screaming at the close-up of Fred) (Yogi, Boo-Boo and the riders ride through Bedrock, as Boo-Boo tells Yogi to keep his eyes on the road) Kevin: "Wipeout!" The Eds: (Screaming) Jimmy: (Screaming) Jonny: "Yee-haw!" Sarah: (Screaming) Jimmy: "Everyone, stay calm! Don't panic!" (Yogi, Boo-Boo and the riders end up chasing Fred and Barney, and the firemen are in front of the riders) Jonny: "Holy moly!" Ed: "Look out, Eddy, there's someone on the road!" Nazz: "This is not cool!" Rolf: "Your garden is overgrown and your cucumbers are soft!" (Yogi, Boo-Boo and the riders go to a portal to another universe, as Dastardly surprises them) Jimmy: (Screaming) (The riders are in the Scooby-Doo unvierse) Jimmy: "Jeepers! Hold me!" Sarah: "It's okay, Jimmy!" Edd: "It's a nightmare, I tell ya!" (Yogi, Boo-Boo and the riders bump into Shaggy and Scooby) Rolf: "Ghleer! Follow Rolf!" Jonny: "Look, Plank!" (Yogi, Boo-Boo and the riders are about to go inside the haunted house) Ed: "Stand back! Protect yourselves! Who knows what evil lurks behind the hallowed halls, in the house of the haunted!" Jimmy: (Screaming) (Yogi, Boo-Boo and the riders are inside the haunted house) Eddy: "This house isn't haunted, it's a dump." Jimmy: "Hold me!" Ed: "This house looks like the house from I Was a Cotton Swab in Madame Tongue-Itch's Earwax Museum: The Mini-Series!" Nazz: "That's so dumb!" Jimmy: "Ed's scaring the jeepers out of me!" Eddy: "Don't worry, Jimmy, you're in good hands!" Jonny: "Right on!" Kevin: "Snoresville!" (The riders go to another portal to another universe, as Elroy once again cries for help) Jimmy: "Whoa!" Nazz: (Screaming) Kevin: "Whoa!" Rolf: "Shacklaham!" (The riders are in the Jetsons universe) Ed: "Cool!" Edd: "Enterprising!" Sarah: "Wowzers!" (The riders pass by the Jetson family) Rolf: "Your garden is overgrown, and your cucumbers are soft!"